Little Bo Peep has Lost Her Sheep
by Fly Guy
Summary: a short story i wrote for englsh class where little bo peep looses her only sheep, and tracks him down, simply to be destroyed ten minuets later.


**Samuel**

**The**

**Slaughterer **

A little Bo Peep spoof Written by

Fly Guy

caution: do not read this story to young children. they will be afraid of sheep for the rest of their lives. it is advised that you do not read this if you are extremely squeamish or you don't get over fears quickly... on that note, enjoy the story!

* * *

"Samuel? Samuel, where have you gotten to this time?" The small blond girl in the blue dress searched under every shrub and stone for some sign of her lost sheep.

He had been behaving strange lately. One afternoon, when the girl walked into the barn, Samuel was lying on top of his water bucket in the middle of the floor on his back with his legs straight up in the air. Another time, he was simply standing beside the pitchfork grinning.

"What are you up to?" She had asked.

"Oh, nothing Peep," he snickered.

Little Bo Peep had then remembered that she had had the pitchfork on the wall, outside of Samuel's pen. "How did you get that pitchfork?"

"I'm not telling!" He grinned.

Little Bo Peep continued on her trek in search for clues as to the whereabouts of her pure white, innocent little ram. Finally, she stumbled upon what appeared to be a resting place for the small form of a grown ram. It was an impression in the grass and ferns at the base of a great tree.

Soon after, the girl noticed something amiss in the forest. It seemed to be devoid of all life, save for the vegetation. There were no birds chirping happily, no squirrels chattering noisily, no deer snapping twigs under their hooves. There was only the deafening silence, the disquieting tranquility.

Suddenly, the cry of a wolf pierced the silence. It was far off, but it had been so quiet that the sound practically shattered her mind. An undefined snarl replied to the wolf, and Peep's curiosity was aroused. She then desired to follow the noise, and she hoped that it would lead her to her loving pet.

At first she began to walk, stumbling over branches and stumps in the thick forest, but when she heard the unmistakable bleating of her helpless ram Samuel, she began to run. She ran and ran, even after the noise had subsided. Along the way, she tore a large, weather hardened stick from a dead tree, prepared to slaughter any fiendish beast who dared to harm the most innocent of creatures.

Little Bo Peep had been a shepherdess from a very young age. Since she could walk, she had a crook in hand, learning the ways of the "flock keepers", as her father would say. When it finally came time for her to take over for her father in looking after the sheep, there was one with a little lamb.

From the moment she laid eyes on it, she loved that little lamb with her whole heart. But one fateful night, while the flocks were grazing in the pastures, the lamb's mother ventured too far away from the shepherdess and a lone wolf devoured her before Little Bo Peep had a chance to move.

The girl felt guilty, so she raised that lamb herself. She fed it from a baby bottle, let it sleep in the house on stormy nights, and treated it like a little child. She called him Samuel.

Her father was angry with her, and he sold the flock of sheep for a shiny penny just to spite her, but it didn't matter, because she had her innocent little Sam.

When she finally reached the area where the attack had taken place, it was over. There was blood smeared all over the area, on trees, on the ground, churning in the current of a nearby stream and dripping from the branches.

She looked up and gasped at the sight of a mutilated animal corpse. Bloodied white fur clung loosely to the flesh. Being as far away as she was, she somehow believed it was an innocent, kind life ended for the pleasure of another. Just like a little lost lamb.

She vowed to herself on that spot to track down this creature and enact justice. She got down on her hands and knees, soiling her beautiful blue dress with the dark red stains. She found a trail of wolf tracks to follow. It ended in a rough area, with boulders and a few shrubs and tall trees.

"Come out you fiend!" She cried, holding her wooden club high.

She heard a devilish chuckle from behind, but turned to the sight of nothing.

Again, she heard a sound, "little Bo Peep has lost her sheep, and doesn't know where to find him," the voice mocked in a harsh sing-song voice.

"Come out, you," she said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Leave him alone and he'll come home, dragging the girl behind him!" He burst out into blood chilling laughter.

Little Bo Peep gripped the stick even harder and managed to hold back her scream, but tears began to stream down her face from the weight of the fear. Her blood turned to ice and she near fell to her knees.

What a sight to behold!" the voice stated excitedly, and a familiar tone broke loose. You are absolutely, stunningly _covered_ in love!" Something popped up over the peak of the tallest boulder in the area.

Little Bo Peep gasped. "Samuel?"

The sheep simply smirked. "That is what you have called me, yes," he paused briefly, "But I desire a more… colorful title. How about Samuel the Slaughterer?" He laughed and brandished bloody teeth, made for cutting vegetation.

"I—"she began.

"Shut your mouth," he said in a voice that demanded a sick twisted form of respect. He kicked something down from the boulder, a severed wolf paw. Everything suddenly locked into place. "You were always brave, girl. Incredibly stupid, but brave." He began to laugh hysterically.

"But I thought—" she began again, but was cut off.

"You thought what, that _I _loved _you? _I grimace at the thought," He literally shuddered. "No, _Peep_, the day that that sheep you always called my mother died, I realized my true love," He began to stare at the dark red stain on her dress. "This fluid that allows you to live your pathetic existence is a source of, how do you say," he searched for the appropriate word, "pleasure, for me." He grinned.

"You are disgusting," she stated factually.

"Maybe so, but it sure is fun!"

"You killed that wolf! What did it do to you?" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing in particular. But now I'm in a really good mood, thanks to him."

"You sick—" She began to step forward.

"Stop!" Samuel shouted. "You forgot to look down!" he chuckled.

Little Bo Peep looked down, and saw that she was standing on the edge of a hundred foot deep chasm. Startled, she took a step backwards and tripped over a rope and landed on her back. The rope that tripped her let loose and she looked up in time to see a bright red pitchfork falling from the treetops. She was too stunned to move.

"Thank you, my brave and loving _master!_" he sneered.

The pitchfork fell, and that was the end of the brave and loving Little Bo Peep.

* * *

this was a school assingment, and i wanted to share XD Reviews please


End file.
